gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Guest Fighters
clashes with Guest Fighter Darth Vader.]] Guest Fighters are a common occurrence in fighting games where a character from one franchise appears in a game from a different franchise. These fighters are rarely considered canonical additions to the universe, and rarely return for sequels, but are seen as special one-off events that are meant to help fans of one franchise draw attention to games that they might not necessarily notice otherwise. While Guest Fighters have appeared since the 1990's, the concept was popularized after 2002, with the release of SoulCalibur 2, which included three different guest fighters for each console the system was released on. The inclusion of Link in the Gamecube version of the game was a primary factor in SoulCalibur 2's higher sales on that platform, versus the Playstation 2 release which had a significantly larger install base, and was a more balanced, updated version of the game, proving the marketing power that a strong Guest Fighter can have for a game. Instances Base Roster * X-Men: Children of the Atom (1994)- Akuma * Cyberbots (1995)- Zero Akuma * Marvel Super Heroes (1995)- Anita * Clay Fighter 63⅓ (1997)- Earthworm Jim * Rival Schools: United By Fate (1997)- Sakura Kasunago * Tekken 3 (1997)- Gon * Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring (1999)- Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart * Onimusha Blade Warriors (2003)- Mega Man.exe, Zero * Fight Club (2004)- Fred Durst * Dead or Alive 4 (2005)- Nicole-458 * SoulCalibur IV (2008)- The Secret Apprentice * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008)- Solid Snake, Sonic the Hedgehog * SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny (2009)- Kratos * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash Up (2009)- The Raving Rabbids * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010)- Lars Alexandersson * Dead or Alive 5 (2012)- Akira Yuki, Sarah Bryant, Pai Chan * Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012)- Big Daddy, Heihachi Mishima, Dante, Raiden * SoulCalibur V (2012)- Ezio Auditore * Under Night In-Birth (2012)- Sion Eltnam Atlasia * Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate (2013)- Jacky Bryant * Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax (2014)- Akira Yuki, Selvaria Bles, Alicia Melchiott * Divekick: Addition Edition (2014)- Johnny Gat, The Fencer * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014)- Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Pac-Man * Nitroplus Blasterz Heroines Infinite Duel (2016)- Saber * Brawlhalla (2017)- Rayman, Hellboy, Nimue, Daimio, Gruagach, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum * Brawlout (2017)- Juan, The Drifter, Yooka and Laylee, Dead Cells Hero * Million Arthur: Arcana Blood (2017)- Iori Yagami * Rivals of Aether (2017)- Ori and Sein, Shovel Knight * Tekken 7: Fated Retribution (2017)- Akuma * Blade Strangers (2018)- Gunvolt, Shovel Knight * SoulCalibur 6 (2018)- Geralt of Rivia * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018)- Solid Snake, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Ryu, Bayonetta, Cloud Strife, Simon Belmont, Richter Belmont, Ken Masters System Exclusives * Battle Arena Toshinden (1995)- Earthworm Jim (PC) * Fighting Vipers (1995)- Pepsiman (Sega Saturn, Japanese release only) * Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring (1999)- Sephiroth, Vincent Valentine, Yuffie Kisaragi, Zach Fair (PS1) * SoulCalibur 2 (2002)- Heihachi Mishima (PS2), Link (GameCube), Spawn (Xbox) * SoulCalibur IV (2008)- Darth Vader (PS3), Yoda (360) * Mortal Kombat (2011)- Kratos (PS3 and Vita) * Street Fighter X Tekken (2012)- Cole MacGrath, Toro Inoue and Kuro, Mega Man, Pac-Man (PS3 and Vita) DLC Guests * Mortal Kombat (2011)- Freddy Krueger * Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012)- Isaac Clarke (DLC) * Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013)- Scorpion * Killer Instinct (2013)- Rash, The Arbiter, General RAAM (Season 3) * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014)- Ryu, Bayonetta, Cloud Strife * Dead or Alive 5: Last Round (2015)- Naotora li, Mai Shiranui * Mortal Kombat X (2015)- Jason Vorhees, Predator, Leatherface, Xenomorph * Nitroplus Blasterz Heroines Infinite Duel (2016)- Heart Aino, Homura * Injustice 2 (2017)- Sub-Zero, Raiden, Hellboy, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Tekken 7: Fated Retribution (2017)- Geese Howard, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Negan * Fighting EX Layer (2018)- Terry Bogard * SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy (2018)- Skullomania, Thief Arthur * SoulCalibur 6 (2018)- 2B (DLC), Haohmaru (DLC) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018)- Joker, The Luminary, Banjo & Kazooie * Dead or Alive 5 (2019)- Mai Shiranui, Kula Diamond * Mortal Kombat 11 (2019)- Spawn, The Joker Category:Concepts